


[Art]Love lies beyond the sea

by sarriathmg



Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Jason Todd, Kissing, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24345895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Prince Joseph does not want the crown, so he finds solace in the sea.For Bottom Jason Todd Discord art exchange.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Joseph Wilson
Series: MerMay 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	[Art]Love lies beyond the sea

It’s a fairytale Mer AU. Joey being the next in line after Grant the crown prince died, but the mute prince doesn't want the crown so he brings fish to the mers and makes friends with Jason instead.


End file.
